Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device including non-volatile random access memory and a data processing system including the data storage device.
Mass storage devices usually include a plurality of memory devices. Memory devices are used to store data, and may be divided into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A flash memory device is an example of electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) in which a plurality of memory cells are erased or programmed in a single program operation. A program or read operation is performed on each page and an erase operation is performed on each block. A block may include a plurality of pages. One type of flash memory device is a NAND flash memory device.
Meanwhile, data duplicating is frequently used for data restoration in case of a fault in a storage device or a power fault.